He's the woman—
by CherryBomb'Katie
Summary: Hiro Hamada hated being apart from his brother and his parents divorced caused just that. With no real way to see Tadashi on a regular basis, Hiro found himself in a terrible predicament. Then opportunity knocked on his door and he took advantage. Now Hiro is going to Tadashi's college under a false Identity. Hidashi. Loosely based on The Twelfth Night & She's the man.
1. Chapter 1

Katie: Hello there3 So over the span of one week I've completely and utterly fallen in love with Hidashi. Due to this I have written this story which is very _very_ loosely based on the play The Twelfth Night by Shakespeare. I also have a more canon based Hidashi story up by the name of "_Still Breathing_". Both of these stories will be multi-chaptered and will be updated _at least_ once a week. My first question to the reads is: should I included a Lemon for this story? Tell me in the comments!

_**I don't own Big Hero Six!**_

* * *

Hiro looked at himself hard, blushing an intense red color all the while. His heart pounded in his ear and suddenly he re-thought his entire plan. Sure, it seemed like a good idea at the time, but now he wasn't so sure. The image he saw in the mirror definitely wasn't a teenaged boy; it was that of a teenage girl. Long dark hair was braided down the center of his back, miscellaneous bangs sticking to his cheeks. He was clad in a school girl's uniform, his skinny build well hidden by the skirt and shirt. Make-up helped to better hide his identity, blue color contacts finishing off the job. He had to admit, he couldn't recognize himself in the mirror. "This could actually work," Hiro mumbled, eyes wide.

"See!" Honey Lemon clasps her hands together. "Not even Tadashi will recognize you! We're going to dorm together, shop together, party together; and _oh my goodness_ this is going to be great!"

Sheepishly Hiro rubs his arm, smiling at the blonde. "Thank you, Honey." He bows his head, eyes squeezing shut. He was so very grateful to her for helping him with this insane plan.

Never in a million years did Hiro think he would be posing as a girl just so he could go to the same school as his big brother. Then again, anytime with his brother would be a blessing. Ever since their mother and father got divorced they had been separated, only seeing each other on joint visitation weekends. Those few weekends weren't enough for Hiro, and they never would be. So when the youngest Hamada found out that his brother would be going away for college he applied immediately. He spent all summer saving and getting scholarships, his excitement growing the closer the date got. Hiro never told his brother of his plans; he wanted it to be a surprise. Unfortunately he wasn't accepted due to the large amount of boys already attending, there just wasn't enough room in the male dorms.

"You're _oh so_ very welcome!" She chirped, pulling him into a hug.

He laughed and returned the hug, feeling immensely happy again. "Do you think Tadashi will actually talk to me-?" He asks suddenly, over-thinking the situation.

"_Of course_ he will! I'll introduce the two of you first thing!" She promises, nodding her head. "Honestly you'll probably remind him of Hiro and he'll take to you immediately! You don't have anything to worry about!"

Hiro nods along with her, feeling slightly better with her encouragement. "Yeah — that nerd will have to like me. There's no way he won't!"

His bags were already half-packed on his bed, clothes all mused about. Luckily for him Honey still had some clothes from when she was younger. Hiro sighed, deciding it was too late to back down now, not that he would anyway. For the most part, his plan was coming together smoothly and his mom didn't suspect a thing. In fact, his mom was proud that he was going to college so young. She just didn't know he would be attending as a girl.

"That's the spirit Hiro!" Honey answers him, smiling brilliantly at him. "You know what?"

He blinks at her, now curious. "What?"

"We should go shoe shopping! Every girl needs a pair of heels!" She squeals, jumping up and down like a little girl. Hiro frowned, feeling uneasy about shopping.

"You know … I probably shouldn't do that. I don't want Tadashi to really view me as a girl. Heels might send the wrong impression." Hiro shuffles on his feet, trying to wiggle his way out of the idea.

Honey pouts, her hands going up to her face. "Oh c'mon Hiro! What if we all decided to go out clubbing or we get invited to a party? Just one pair!"

"… just one pair, right?" His eyebrows knit together. Honestly, he knew right away that giving in was a bad idea.

"Mhmm!"

"Ugh — fine."

Shopping wasn't as bad as Hiro originally anticipated. Well, other than all the boys who stared at him for longer than necessary. Now he understood how girls felt when guys leered at them and undressed them with their minds. Honey seemed immune to the looks they were getting, practically missing them completely. Hiro hoped that one day he'd be able to ignore the looks too, and the sooner the better.

They spent roughly two hours at the mall, prowling through all the shoe stores. Honey bought herself a pair of high emerald green heels and picked out a pair of black heels for Hiro. Against his will she also picked him out a pair of nude and red heels. Apparently it was a crime if he didn't have these colors too. By the end of their trip, Hiro was completely spent and his legs were chafing. Going home and sleeping would be the best thing he could do.

Honey took him home and they snuck up to Hiro's room. She was happier than ever, swinging his bag in her hand. "Thanks for the trip, Hiro!"

"Yeah — yeah." He grumbles, falling back onto his bed. "I'm not doing that again though!"

She laughs at his exclamation before setting his bag down. "I guess we'll have to see about that huh?" Honey challenges him; already sure that it wasn't their last shopping trip. "Anyway you need to finish packing! I'll be coming to pick you up at noon so we can start decorating our dorm room!"

He nods, taking a long look around his boyish room. "Oh joy. I'll see you soon, Honey." Hiro nods, his mind already filling itself with Tadashi.

No further words needing to be exchanged, Honey takes her leave.

* * *

Katie: Sorry its super short I wrote this in class today because I was so far a head. Anyway let me know what you think! Review, follow, favorite! Thankyou3


	2. Chapter 2

Katie: Finally here's chapter two! Sorry it took so long!

Aj neko: Awe thankyou so much! I'm so glad you like it so far! I can tell you it definitely will become a problem later on ~ Here is the beginning of their first meeting!

eltigre221: Yeah Honey &amp; Hiro's relationship is pretty important in this story. They're going to grow closer and depend on one another when the going gets tough. (Honey will face her own relationship drama with Gogo soon). Tadashi will find out more towards the end of this story their is still so much yet to come!

WhisperOfThePhantomLight: ThankYou! I'm sorry for such a long delay! I had a terribly busy weekend!

While I have your attention ... I'm having trouble deciding on a female name for Hiro while he's dressed as a girl. I'm debating between **_Harley &amp; Harue_**. Which one do you prefer?

I don't own Big Hero Six!

x

* * *

Going away for college was one of the toughest decisions that Tadashi ever had to make. He was accepted to every college he applied for, even the ones out of country. Still, none of them compared to San Fransokyo Institution of Technology. In the end he decided to attend the school despite knowing he wouldn't see his little brother. He could always Skype or call Hiro anyway; plus he would be home for the holidays and some random weekends throughout the year. Everything would be just fine; it had to be.

"Tadashi, dude!" Fred exclaimed, hands motioning wildly. "Bro — we should go check out the nearby pizza joint." The skater says, nodding his head.

The eldest Hamada couldn't help but grin despite himself. "Fred, I still have to unpack. Literally, I just got here." He replies to the other male, eyes scanning over their bare dorm room.

Their dorm room was identical to all of the others at the college. Two students per room, one bathroom to share. They each had a small desk, a comfortable black chair accompanied it. The floor was adorned in hard wood; Tadashi was happy he decided to bring a red rug along with him. A few of Fred's posters were already hung next to the others' bed, miscellaneous action figured littered his desk.

"You should move faster." Fred tells him, sitting up on his unmade bed.

Tadashi shrugs and continues unpacking his clothes smoothly, moving everything into their shared closet. Their room was pretty spacious for just two guys. Honestly their room condition is significantly better than most colleges; no other college Tadashi visited could compare.

"C'mon!" Fred complained holding his stomach for emphasis. "I'm practically starving over here!"

"Stop freaking out." Tadashi demanded with a snicker; purposefully, he slowed his unpacking to a sluggish rate.

The skater moved off of his bed and walked over to Tadashi, falling to his knees. Fred clasped his hands together and began to shake his arms in a pleading motion. "You don't understand dude! I haven't had pizza since, like, Wednesday or something crazy!"

"Alright — Alright!" Tadashi laughs at his groveling friend. "What's the closest pizza joint called?"

"It's called Cesario's," Fred answers quickly, hoping off his knees. "Pretty classy name huh?"

Out of the blue Tadashi's phone rings loudly, gaining their attention. Fred frowns, but doesn't bother saying anything. One of Tadashi's hands reach over and grasp his IPhone 5c. The bright green phone's screen was lit up with a picture of Honey Lemon.

Smiling widely, Tadashi answers the phone. "Hey Honey Lemon!" He greets her, using her nickname affectionately.

On the other end Honey Lemon was smiling brilliantly, holding her own phone close to her ear. "Hiya Tadashi!"

"How are things going for you and Gogo?" Tadashi asks. He was assuming that Gogo and Honey would be rooming together, that's just how it's always been.

Honey looks over at her male-dressed-as-a-girl roommate. "Well — Gogo isn't my roommate."

"What?" Tadashi exclaimed, suddenly curious as to how that happened. _Where was Gogo at then? _"Who is your roommate?"

"Well, she's new so you wouldn't know her; but, she's really great! You should meet her!"

Fred, having been listening to the conversation, leaped into action. "We're going to get pizza — you guys should come too!" He shouts loud enough for Honey to hear him through the phone.

"That sounds perfect!" Honey says excitedly, she literally bounced with excitement.

Tadashi nodded although the blonde wouldn't be able to see it. "Yeah, we're going to Cesario's. When do you guys want to meet up?" Fred was bouncing with excitement, already shoving on his old converse.

"In ten?" Honey offers, attempting to shove heels at an unhappy Hiro.

"Sounds good, see you then." Tadashi agrees, hanging up the phone after their quick goodbye.

Fred was already at the door, shoes tied and firmly placed on his feet. "I'm ready!"

Tadashi rolls his eyes and chuckles before putting on his own shoes and grabbing his wallet. Something in the back of his mind was nagging at him, a voice trying to gain his attention. Ignoring it, Tadashi turns off the light to their dorm and follows an eager Fred out.

Cesario's was a pretty cool Italian themed pizza place; Fred couldn't stop raving about how awesome the place smelt. Almost immediately the two guys internally decided this would be the place to hang out during their free time; unless the pizza turned out to be a bust. Together they sat, side by side, in a decently sized red booth. Some idle chit-chat passed between them as they waited for their blonde friend and her unknown roommate. It was nearly fifteen minutes before they heard a familiar clicking of too-high heels.

Honey waved to them happily, a pair of Emerald green heels hugging her feet. Directly in front of her was a significantly shorter girl with almost unnatural looking blue eyes. The blonde was practically pushing the dark haired girl over to their table. Tadashi couldn't help himself; he blatantly stared at Honey's roommate. She was adorning a pair of khaki shorts and grey tank-top under a blue jacket; a pair of beat-up gym shoes covered her feet. The girl was extremely short, in an endearing way. Her dark hair was pulled up in a high pony tail, miscellaneous bangs sticking to her face. She was chewing her bottom lip, a nervous expression painting her face. It hit him like a freight train: clammy hands, blush creeping up his neck, racing heart.

"Keep your mouth closed buddie." Fred whispered to Tadashi, holding back a smirk.

It felt like everything was moving in slow motion; _everything but Tadashi's heart rate_.

* * *

Katie: Hope you Guys liked it! Review, follow, favorite! And don't forget to tell me what you guys think about the possibly fem!Hiro names!

Have good day3


	3. Chapter 3

Katie: Hey guys I'm _so so so sorry_ about the delay in posting this! I've been super busy between work and prom coming up — it's crazy! I probably won't update about until next weekend since prom is Friday. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I will be updating my other story 'Still Breathing' before I update this one again, just so you know.

Thankyou guys so much for your support! And a special thanks so jwhitefang for the idea to use both Harue and Harley, I do intend to use that idea!

I don't own Big Hero Six

* * *

Hiro was more than a little nervous upon arrival. He hoped with everything he had that Tadashi would like him, or at least give him a chance. The restaurant was warm and homey, Hiro was thankful for that much. He was also thankful for Honey letting him pick out his own outfit; the one she picked out was atrocious and extremely feminine. The last thing Hiro wanted was to be overly girly, that's not part of the plan. He only wanted to spend more time with Tadashi; nothing else mattered.

After what felt like forever, they made it to the table and took their seats. Fred smiled easily, already comfortable around the new girl. Honey was practically beaming at her longtime friends. Hiro was sitting still, feet not even grazing the ground beneath him. Tadashi was holding his breath, unable to look at the 'girl' in front of him. Everyone was swept up in some different emotion.

"This is my friend, Harue!" Honey introduces excitedly. The 'girl' seated beside her cannot help the blush that rises to her face.

Tadashi stares blankly at the table, trying to ignore the fact that his blood is rushing. His throat was dry and he was certain his voice had abandoned him. He had never felt this way about anyone before; the only person to have ever held his attention was his little brother. He couldn't help but wonder if this is what a crush felt like. How was he supposed to handle this twisting in his stomach? Tadashi didn't like it.

"Nice to me you dude!" Fred grins from ear to ear at the girl. Smoothly he reaches out his fist for her to bump. Hiro smiles, glad for some sense of normalcy, and fist bumps the other male. Honey is still beaming, her smile practically a ray of sunshine.

"You're Fred right?" Hiro decided to speak up finally, feeling better after the fist bump. Fred eagerly nods his head in confirmation. Hesitantly, Hiro turns to his big brother and conjures up a small smile. "And you must be Tadashi — Honey's told me a lot about you." The boy-dressed-as-a-girl finds himself breathless, anxiously awaiting his brother's reply.

Honestly, Tadashi wanted to scream like some idiotic school girl; he wanted to squeeze Honey and thank her a thousand times for talking about him. He had trouble keeping up with what was happening. This girl couldn't be talking to a nerd like him; she is too damn cute for that. "That's me alright!" He hears himself say to excitedly, all but grinning. " . . . It's nice to meet you Harue."

Hiro is elated by his brother's words. This was going to work.

The rest of the afternoon was fairly comfortable for the majority of the group, everyone but Tadashi was relaxed. He had trouble staying collected around the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. Still, they all enjoyed themselves and devoured the pizza when it arrived at their table. It turned out that Cesario's had the best pizza any of them ever tasted. Fred was more than satisfied with the pizza, but that wouldn't last long. He could always eat more. In fact, they all could stand to eat more of the pizza. Mutually they agreed to have pizza together more often, needless to say Tadashi was excited.

After an hour and a half they all decided it was time to go back to their dorms. Tadashi was reluctant to say goodbye, but Fred was adamant about going home and catching the horror flick that was coming on. Together all four of them left the restaurant, stomach's full to the brim. They stood on the side walk, people bustling around them.

"This was fun," Hiro said cheerily, ignoring the way his voice rose in bliss. In his opinion, everything went perfectly. It really couldn't have gone any better. Tadashi seemed a bit awkward around 'Harue', but Hiro was sure that would pass. Meeting new people was always a tad awkward.

Fred shoved his hands into his shorts and nodded along, lips pursed. "Yeah dude, you're a cool gal Harue." The young man said coolly, the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile. "You'll fit right in with the gang — you'll have to meet Gogo and Wasabi soon."

Hiro smiled widely at Fred, thankful for the welcome. He already felt like a member of the group.

"Well we've got to go finish packing!" Honey said, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. "We'll see you guys soon, okay?" She suggested, taking hold of Hiro's forearm in an attempt to begin leading him away. Hiro didn't bother pulling away from the blonde, he knew they still had a lot to do.

Tadashi watched helplessly as they begun to leave. "Alright! Call if you guys need anything! Bye Harue!" Tadashi hears himself say quickly, watching as they nodded and waved goodbye. He watched, smile beginning to fade, as they left the boys.

Finally once the girls were out of sight Fred let out a questioning sound. Tadashi turned and looked at his friend curiously. "They do realize were going to the same place right? We could have just walked together." Fred stated with a shrug.

"Oh . . . too late now I suppose." Tadashi frowned accordingly. He really wished he had gotten a chance to spend more time with Harue.

Fred grinned at his friend knowingly, "First day at college and you've already got it bad dude."

"Shut up." Tadashi mumbled quietly before starting to walk to their dorm. Fred followed, smiling all the while.

After a mostly silent walk, Tadashi spoke up. "Was it that obvious?" He asked slowly, staring plainly ahead of them. "I don't know what I'm feeling Fred. It's weird. I don't like it."

The light haired male pushes his beanie down onto his head, and scuffs along slowly. "Nah, don't worry about it. The girls weren't paying attention; they were too caught up in introductions. It's no big thing. I'm sure you'll forget about it and we'll all be friends."

Tadashi nodded vaguely, frowning at Fred's words. _Maybe he was right_, Tadashi thought. It would make sense for him to forget about the strange feeling, it was foreign and unwelcome. He didn't need the distraction; he was here to learn after all. In specific, he was here to make his mom and dad proud. He was here to make Aunt Cass proud. He was here to make Hiro proud.

No further conversation was made.

* * *

Katie: I hope you guys liked it! Reviews make me update faster ;p


End file.
